


A Good Morning

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt from altocello at the Lip Service Commentfest: "Morning oral sex, with annoying person knocking at the door. They finish anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

A soft knock came from the other side of Scott's bedroom door. Scott's shoulder's tensed and he immediately stopped licking her clit. It had to be Ms. McCall. Or Stiles. Or Isaac. Or really, anyone in the pack. Or all of Beacon Hills could be on the other side of that door. Allison did not give a fuck.

"Scott, please," she gritted out as she pushed her hands through his hair, coaxing him down towards her cunt.

Scott looked up at her through hooded eyes, his chin flecked with moisture. Allison's eyes were drawn to his mouth. His lips were full and pink from going down on her, and moisture beaded on his top lip before dripping down onto her stomach. His lips parted like he was going to protest, but something in her eyes must have made him decide otherwise. The right side of his mouth quirked up into a little smirk, and he licked his bottom lip slowly.

"See something you like?" he teased.

"I like it better when it's doing other things," she shot back, voice low. He huffed a laugh and swooped down to bury his nose in the hairs above her cunt. He breathed in deeply, and Allison shuddered.

The knock started up again, louder this time.

"Scott, you have to leave for school soon!" So, it _was_ Ms. McCall.

"Mom, I'm up!" Scott shouted back. Allison laughed at the pun. Scott rolled his eyes at her and reached up to fondle her left boob.

"Scott, Scott. I want to cum," she whined. Later, she knew Scott would tease her about it. For now, he let the lust cloud his eyes. She might have seen a flicker of the werewolf in his pupils, but he blinked it away.

He reached under her thighs with both hands and dragged her closer. He pushed her right knee out of the way and turned his attention to her lips. He licked to spread her lips, and then pushed them apart with his hand. He tongued her cunt, fast because he had already gotten her wet. She sat up on her elbows and watched as his tongue dipped in and out, up and down. His face was wet with her. The whole room smelled like her pussy.

"God, Scott," she moaned as she fell back against the pillows. She put her hand on his head, careful not to pull on his hair. Her eyelids flickered closed, and she focused on the feel of Scott's lips on her. She replayed the image of Scott's tongue eating her out over and over.

Scott moved to her clit and swirled his tongue around it. She had tried to explain once what it was that could make her cum, but she hadn't been able to put it into words. Besides, she liked different things. Luckily, Scott was okay with not getting a lot of direction. Scott just applied consistent pressure and used his whole tongue so that the flat of it rubbed against the top of her clit. She had seen him save tabs on his computer about how to go down on a girl (his password was her name, of course she was going to hack that shit) - she wasn't going to bring it up in case he got embarrassed, but the research definitely paid off. 

The flat of his tongue lapped at her, all the way down the length of her clit. Her clit felt huge, impossibly huge. Everything else went numb, and Allison held back her scream as pleasure washed over her. He kept licking her through the orgasm and she blacked out for what felt like forever.

When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her admiringly, eyes blown wide. His lips were plump and dripping with moisture. He licked his lips, seemingly reveling in the taste of her.

"Scott, you're beautiful," she breathed out.

"Maybe I won't make fun of you for the begging, then." His eyebrow arched up and he looked downright wicked. Allison would look back on this moment during class and realize that she likely fell for him again, right at that moment.

He leaned down to kiss her, and flicked his tongue out to touch the tip of hers. She licked at his mouth briefly, curious about the slightly acidic taste of her own cunt. Scott's lips were coated with her and his lips were slick against hers.

"Scott, I'm serious! You need to go!" Ms. McCall yelled up the stairs.

"Shit," Scott whispered the curse vehemently as he pulled away. He sat up and reached out his hand to pull her up.

"Thanks," she said simply. He smiled, the kind of smile that lights up a room. His adoration bolstered her. Today, she could take on anything Beacon Hills felt like throwing at her. As long as Scott looked at her that way again.


End file.
